Dan Vs Mother
by Mytokyokitty
Summary: When Dan's mother Deloris comes for a visit, she drives Dan crazy by running his life and eventually enters Chris and Elise's household where she treats mommy-to-be Elise like a princess while she treats Chris like a butler. It's up to Dan and Chris to come up with a plan to get rid of Deloris. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1 Mother's Arrival

Dan Vs. Mother

While Dan's mother comes for a visit and he tries to find a way to get rid of her, Elise tries to find a way to tell Chris that he's going to be a father. How's this going to turn out?

**Hey guys. Wow! It has been quite a long time since I've posted any new fanfics (or new chapters for my other ones for that matter). Things have been crazy lately and it's been keeping me away from here. Anyways in this chapter, Dan learns that his mother is coming over and has plans to get rid of her with the help of Chris while Elise makes plans of her own. Enjoy! **

Ah, Los Angeles. It's a place of paradise for some of us, but for others it's a living nightmare. Our story takes place at this run down apartment complex. Inside of one of them is a short man named Dan who wears a dark t-shirt that says "Jerk." He paces back and forth grumbling while his cat, Mr. Mumbles, looks up at him with concern.

"Where is that Chris? Doesn't he know that this is an emergency," said Dan

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Dan rushed over and opened it. Standing there was his best friend Chris. He wore his usual orange shirt and sandals with socks.

"It's about time you showed up. Hurry up and get inside!," demanded Dan

"You said it was important, so what's going on?" asked Chris

"My mother is coming over!"

"Well what's so terrible about that?"

"My mother and I were never close. Growing up, she would always stick me in some daycare or drop me off at the babysitters."

"Maybe she was working, but I'm sure she missed you when she came in got you."

"Wrong again. When she came and picked me up, she would snap at me and say 'Get in the damn car!'"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet, but this is why I needed you to come over. We need to think of a way to get rid of her."

"How long until she gets here?"

"Tonight!"

"That's not a lot of time Dan."

"I know that so we need to come up with something fast!"

"May I suggest something?"

"No!"

"I think you should clean up your apartment some."

"What's wrong with my apartment?"

"If you clean it up, maybe your mother won't be so hard on you when she arrives."

"Fine, but we still need to come up with a plan."

"Alright."

Chris and Dan started picking up things around the apartment. When Chris opened the fridge door, he was disgusted by the sight and slammed the door quickly.

"What's wrong?" asked Dan

"I know you eat expired food, but your fridge is pretty revolting. Your mother won't stand for that," said Chris

"So what do you plan to do about that then?"

"Tell you what, I'll make a quick trip to the store and restock your fridge with good food."

"Fine, but while you're out, get me a burger."

Meanwhile in another area of Los Angeles, in a beautiful neighborhood stands a nice cozy house. Inside is a nervous woman named Elise. She twisted her finger around her dark red hair and walked around her living room with her thoughts.

"Why didn't I tell him sooner?" she asked herself.

Last Friday, Elise learned that she was going to have a baby. As joyous as this was to her, she couldn't help but think of how Chris would react to the news. She knew that he wasn't very fond of children, in fact there were times where he was afraid to go near children. Elise sighed and sat down on the couch. She had her chance to tell him earlier today, it was the perfect time until Dan called.

**3 Hours Ago...**

Elise was standing in the master bedroom staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"You can do this Elise, you can do it!" she said to herself.

With that, she nodded and walked out of the master bedroom and into the living room where Chris was sitting on the couch watching TV. She sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek. Chris looked at her with a smile.

"What's that for?" he asked curiously

"It's because I love you," said Elise

"And I love you too."

"Chris, can I talk to you. It's pretty important."

"Sure."

Chris turned the TV off and gave his full attention to Elise. She continued to smile and even twirled her finger around her hair. She let out a cleansing breath and locked eyes with her husband.

"This isn't easy for me to say," Elise began

"Elise, you can tell me anything," said Chris

"Well first, let me ask you this simple question. Have you ever given any thought of starting a family?"

"Sometimes I do, but not always."

"Well Chris, I think having a family of our own wouldn't be a bad thing."

"What are you trying to say?"

Elise sighed at her husbands stupidity. She thought dropping hints would help him catch on to what she's trying to tell him.

"Chris, what I'm trying to say is that..."

Chris's phone suddenly goes off and Elise sighs. Who would call at this time, as if she didn't already know. It was Dan of course. Chris held his phone in his hand as it continued going off and he looked at Elise.

"Go ahead and answer," said Elise

Chris clicked answer and began talking to him. He got up off the couch and walked into the dining room. Elise felt terrible that she couldn't say the right words. She asked herself how hard was it to say to him "We're going to have a baby." Just by looking at Chris, Elise started to feel fear. She wasn't sure how he was going to tell him now. Chris hung up his cell phone and approached Elise.

"Dan needs me to come over right away. He says it's an emergency," he said

"Okay, it must be important," said Elise

"Well before I leave, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh...it can wait. You better go see what Dan wants this time."

"I'll be home by dinner then."

Chris kisses and Elise and goes out the front door. Elise stood there for a moment and listened to Chris start the car and drive off.

"We're just having a baby," Elise said to herself.

*****End of Flashback...**

Elise turned on the TV and browsed the channels until an idea popped into her head. Chris told her that he would be home by dinner before he left. She got up and started gathering things for her special dinner. She found her beautiful table cloth, some tapir candles, and even got out her special china dishes. Tonight is the night that. Elise is going to tell him and she won't let anything ruin it, not even Dan.

A few hours later, Dan's fridge was cleaned and restocked with fresh foods. Dan and Chris cleaned the apartment the best they could. All the clutter Dan had in his apartment filled up 10 trash bags. Mr. Mumbles couldn't help but explore the trash bags. She even jumped on one of them. It took Dan and Chris three trips to the dumpster to get rid of the trash. As the evening drew near, Chris was tired and felt that it was time to go home. He started to head out the door.

"Where are you going?" Dan complained

"Home. I told Elise I'd be home by dinner, besides she said she had something important to tell me," said Chris

"My mother is going to show up anytime, can't you stay until she comes?"

"Dan, I think you should try and talk to your mother while I'm not around."

"Traitor!"

As Chris opened the front door, a woman who was about 5 feet tall was standing there. She had dark hair like Dan. She was a bit husky and was carrying a big purse on her left shoulder while carrying a suitcase in one hand. She had her other hand curled almost like a fist. It occurred to Chris that she was about to knock.

"Dan, you have finally grown. I thought you were going to be short forever," said the woman

"Oh, I'm not Dan," said Chris

"Then who are you? Am I even at the right place?"

"I'm Dan's best friend Chris and yes you are at the right place."

Dan pushed Chris aside and came face to face with his mother. He was not at all happy to see her and expected her to say something against him.

"Hi mom," said Dan in despair

"I see you haven't changed much Daniel," she responded

"Daniel?" said Chris almost snickering

"Shut up Chris!" yelled Dan

"Well, are you going to invite me in or am I going to stand here with this heavy suitcase all day?" said Dan's mother

Chris took her bags and set them by the couch as Dan invited her in. She looked around and sat down on the couch. As Chris was about to leave, she called out to him.

"Are you that friend that went to summer camp with Dan?" she asked

"Why, yes I am," Chris responded

"Well it's nice to see you again. I see you've been putting on weight."

"Uh...thank you."

"Okay Chris, you better head off home," said Dan

Chris headed out the door and Dan shut the door behind him. He then went over to his mother and sat next to her.

"So, how much did you get for this place?" she asked

"I'm renting it and I'm paying $500 a month for it," he responded

"$500? For this dump?"

"It includes utilities mother."

"What about security?"

"I have a deadbolt lock on my door."  
"That won't stop anyone from breaking in sweetheart."

"I have a cat and don't ever call me sweetheart!"

"A cat?"

Mr. Mumbles walked into the room and wandered up to Dan's mother. Dan wasn't sure how his mother was going to react to Mr. Mumbles. As she reached down to pet her, Mr. Mumbles yowled and ran for cover under one of the dressers.

"That's weird. It's usually Chris she hates," said Dan

"It must be my perfume," said Dan's mother

"Would you like anything?"

"Some water would be nice."

As Dan went to grab a water bottle from the fridge, his mother pulled out a notebook from her purse and started writing some things down.

"So, what do you do for a living anyway?" she asked

"I work at an office with Chris," said Dan

"Office work? When are you going to get a real job?"

Dan began to grumble as his mother continued to write in her notebook.

"So just how long to do you plan to stay mom?" asked Dan

"Well, seeing how your living conditions are, I'll be here for quite some time," she said

Dan didn't like the sound of that and it was starting to make him angrier. It's bad enough that she came through his door and started criticizing him. He wished that he could leave and go over to Chris's house. With his mother around, things were going to be difficult. Dan hoped that Chris will come up with a plan first before he did.

**End of Chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will have Chapter 2 up as soon as possible. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Romantic Dinner

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter and this chapter will mostly revolve around Chris and Elise and how Elise tells Chris the big news. Will Chris accept the news well? Read on and enjoy.**

The oven timer goes off. Elise puts on oven mitts, opens the oven door, and pulls out a nice dish of lasagna with the toppings of italian sausage. She also pulls out of the oven green bean caesural. This was one of Chris's favorite dishes. Elise turns off the oven and starts preparing the table. The dishes were set, Elise started lighting the candles, and all she had to do was get dressed for this special dinner and wait for Chris to come home. With haste, she got into her favorite blue dress, fixed her hair, and put on some red passion lipstick. After she was ready, she went into the dining room and dimmed down the lights. About 5 minutes later, Elise hears Chris pull into the driveway, shut the car door, and hears keys jiggling around. She takes in a cleansing breath and waits for Chris to open the front door.

"You can do this Elise, you can do this," she said to herself.

The front door opens and Chris walks in. He was exhausted from helping Dan clean his apartment for his mother. He was ready to go to bed, but as he entered his house, he noticed something was different. As we walked towards the dining room, he saw dinner set up special and the scent of his favorite food entered his nose. Then he saw Elise stand by one of the dining chairs. She was smiling and seeing her made him happy.

"Surprise, I made you your favorite dish by candlelight," said Elise

"This is wonderful and you look beautiful," said Chris

"Well, I have something important to tell you."

"That's right, what was it you were trying to tell me earlier."

Elise grabbed a small wrapped up box and handed it to Chris.

"This is part of it," she said

"Wow, you just love spoiling me," said Chris

"Well, lets eat before dinner gets cold."

"Great, I'm starved."

During dinner, Chris told Elise what was going on with Dan. She was actually surprised to hear that Dan's mother came to visit him.

"This is actually the first time I've ever heard of her," said Elise

"I know what you mean. Dan never really talks about his mother because they're not close and I'm not sure why she's here," said Chris

"Well, as long as his mother is keeping him busy, we can have more time to ourselves. That reminds me, can I see your phone?"

"Sure"

Chris hands Elise his cell phone and she put it on silent. She had a feeling that Dan might call and interrupt her again. She wasn't going to take any chances. She handed the phone back to Chris and they finished eating their dinner. They both got up and went over to the couch with the package Elise gave to Chris.

"Chris, how do you feel about having your own family?" Elise started to say again

"Well, I think it would be nice," he said

"Well, open your present. This will tell you what I'm trying to say."

Chris removed the ribbon and unwrapped his package. Inside was a baby rattle. He looked at it and then stared at Elise. The room was silent for a few moments.

"Elise, what's this for?" asked Chris.

Elise wasn't surprised that Chris still didn't understand. She went up beside him, wrapped her arms around him and rest her head beside one of his shoulders.

"Well Chris, don't you think our baby deserves to have toys?" asked Elise

"Well sure, but I would have go..." Chris started to say but stopped.

His eyes widened and he looked over at Elise. She sat back down beside him as he continued to stare at her. She started to smile as Chris started looking down at the toy rattle in his hand. He then looked back at his wife.

"A baby?" Chris questioned

"Yes," Elise said nodding

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Chris began to smile and brought Elise into his arms. This actually surprised her because she expected Chris to react differently.

"This is the best news I've ever got in my life," he said

"I'm glad that you're happy. I was so scared...I just didn't know how to tell you," said Elise.

"Why would you be afraid to tell me?"

Chris noticed tears forming in Elise's eyes.

"Whenever we discussed the topic of children, you would always avoid it. I know you don't like children or wanted to be around them. I was so worried of how you were going to react to this," said Elise about to cry

Chris couldn't help but feel shame. He brought Elise back into his arms and stroked the back of her head.

"I'm so sorry Elise. I never meant for you to ever think like that. It's true that there are some kids that I can't stand or don't want to be around, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to love our child. Our child will be perfect," said Chris

"I've never heard you talk this way before," said Elise

"I've changed and hopefully in a good way."

Elise wiped away her tears and felt all of her fears go away. She felt relief and happiness at the same time. Chris started to kiss Elise and even made her laugh when he started kissing her neck.

"So, what do you think we'll be blessed with?" asked Chris

"I'm not sure, but we shouldn't worry about that right now."

"Why not? This is exciting."

"I know it is, but we have to tell our families."

"Oh right."

"What's wrong?"

"I can just imagine what your parents are going to say."

"Chris, you shouldn't have to worry about that. This is the news my parents will be happy with."

"Alright, lets start making calls. I'm sure my dad will be thrilled."

Chris pulled out his cell phone and started calling his dad while Elise used the house phone to call her parents.

***** At Elise's Parents house**

"That's wonderful Junior. I'll be sure to tell everybody. Take care of yourself now," said Elise Sr. as she hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" asked Don

"Don, we're going to be grandparents!"

"What!"

The room grew quite for a few minutes. Don didn't seem too happy. Elise Sr. didn't see what her husband needed to be upset about.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Elise Sr.

"Our daughter is having a baby with the wrong person!" snapped Don

"Don be nice. Chris isn't so bad, besides, whatever happened to your speech about not judging a book by it's cover?"

"Well it's different now because the book got my daughter pregnant!"

Suddenly, the front door opened and Ben walked in. He set down his guitar by the door and crashed down on the couch. Elise Sr. walked up to him with a smile.

"What's going on?" asked Ben

"Your sister called," said Elise Sr.

"She always calls. Isn't that called keeping in touch?"

"Well she gave us some news. Your sister is going to have a baby. Isn't that great?"

"I thought you said that fatso was broken."

Elise Sr. kind of flinched at Ben's comment while Don came up to them.

"Chris isn't so bad is he?" Don commented at his wife

"Oh shut up," she responded

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 2. I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I can. **


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Deloris

**Here's the next chapter and this is where Dan re-enters the scene and Chris & Elise get to meet Dan's mother. Is that going to go well? Read on and find out.**

A few days have passed by. Chris and Elise haven't heard from Dan in a while. Chris was becoming concerned, but Elise kept him informed that Dan was with his mother and that they can continue to enjoy the peace and quiet. Chris had to agree with Elise there. When was the last time he and his wife had time to themselves without being interrupted by Dan? Even though Dan hasn't appeared or called, Chris couldn't help but to check his phone now and then. Then later one night as Chris and Elise were comfortable in bed, a loud slam of a door and yelling made both of them jump wide awake.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! SHE'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!" yelled Dan

"It's Dan!" Chris said kind of cheery

"Outstanding," said Elise disappointed

Chris and Elise walked out of the master bedroom where Dan was huffing and pacing around the living room. When he saw them, he started to calm down a bit.

"It's nice to see you again Dan," said Chris

"Do you want to inform us on what's going on before you wake up the whole neighborhood?" asked Elise

"My mother is driving me crazy! Ever since she came she has been criticizing me on how I live my life. She's been buying me new outfits and trying to force me to get rid of my favorite shirt, she bought me cleaning appliances, she's making me look for a decent job that only she approves of and look what she did to Mr. Mumbles," said Dan

Dan held up Mr. Mumbles. She had this sad look on her face. She had been taken to the groomers where they cleaned her coat. Her tail was shaved down to where it looked like a tabby cat's tail. Her head and ears had little purple ribbons tied on. She even had a red bow tied around her neck. Chris snickered a little under his breath. He had never seen a cat groomed before. Elise took Mr. Mumbles in her arms.

"I can get those bows off her," she said

Mr. Mumbles meowed with delight. Elise took her to the couch where she started carefully removing each bow. This pleased Mr. Mumbles and she started to purr.

"Well it's nice to see Mr. Mumbles problem being taken care of now," said Dan

"So what do you plan to do about your mother?" asked Chris

"I don't know. That's why I came over to see if you had a plan."

"Actually, I haven't thought of anything. I have other things on my mind."

"Other things on your mind? MORE IMPORTANT THAN HELPING YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

Elise threw a couch pillow at Dan. He was a bit surprised at that and started getting angry at Elise for catching him off guard.

"What was that for!" shouted Dan

"Will you be quiet Dan? The last thing we need is for you to wake up the whole neighborhood!" said Elise

Dan just grumbled and continued waiting for Chris to answer his question.

"So what have you been doing all this time since my mother came over?" asked Dan

"Elise and I have been having time to ourselves and thinking about the baby," said Chris

"I don't care if…baby, what baby?"

"Dan, it's time that you knew. I'm finally going to be a father!"

"To what?"

Chris sighed and Elise got up and bopped Dan in the head. As Dan was rubbing his head, he looked up at Elise who didn't seem very happy. She looked irritated.

"Dan, will you be nice about this? Chris and I are finally starting a family. You could at least be happy for your best friend," said Elise

"Do you want that in writing?" asked Dan

"I give up. Chris, give Dan a pillow and blanket. He's only staying one night."

Elise went to the master bedroom and shut the door. Usually, she would throw Dan out of the house, but tonight she wasn't feeling up to it. All she wanted to do was get back to bed. She hoped that Chris would join her soon.

"Talk about a mood swing," said Dan

"Nice going Dan. You had to go and upset her," said Chris

"What did I do?"

"Oh, never mind. In the morning, you should go home tell your mother how you feel."

"Is that a joke Chris? Talking to my mother is like talking to a brick wall that has thorns growing out of it."

"Dan, I know you like coming to us when you have a problem, but this is one problem I don't think I can help you with."

"What? WHY NOT!"

"This sounds like a family matter, your family matter. Just go home tomorrow and try to talk things out with her."

"Can't you talk to her?"

"Why would your mother want to talk to me? You're the one with the problem."

"Fine!"

"After you try talking to her, just let me know how it went. Now, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Dan."

"Goodnight Jerk!"

Dan curled up in the blanket and settled in on the couch. Mr. Mumbles jumped up and laid right next to him purring. Chris turned off the lights and went back to bed. Elise was fast asleep so Chris carefully climbed into bed without disturbing her and became comfortable in his spot and slowly drifted off to sleep. The next morning Chris woke up to the smell of breakfast. He went into the kitchen and saw Elise cooking a hearty breakfast.

"Something sure smells good in here," said Chris

"Morning you," said Elise

She went over and kissed Chris and went back to cooking. She was making eggs and sausage which was just about to make Chris drool.

"I don't know what you said to Dan last night, but when I got up this morning he and Mr. Mumbles were gone," said Elise

"Really, he actually took my advice?" said Chris looking around for Dan

Elise set up the table and she and Chris started to eat enjoying the morning peace. It was surprising to Chris that Dan actually listened to him for once without doing anything rash. Around the midafternoon, Elise was typing on her laptop while Chris was going through a book called "Perfect Names for your Baby."

"Hey Elise, how about Anna for a girl or William for a boy," said Chris

"Chris honey, we don't need to worry about that right now," replied Elise

"But I can't help it. I just want to settle on a name now."

"Tell you what Chris, we can think of a name after we find out what we're having."

"Okay."

Chris set the book aside and cuddled close to Elise. He kissed her and she kissed him back. Chris then moved his hand onto her belly.

"I can't wait," he said

"I know, but we still have quite a while to wait and not to mention a lot of preparing to do," said Elise

"That's right. When should we start shopping?"

Elise sighed and continued to type on her laptop. It wasn't long until there was a knock at the door. Chris got up to answer and to his surprise it was Dan and his mother.

"Nice to see you again Chris," said Dan's mother

She invited herself in and Chris walked out to the porch where Dan stood looking like he's ready to clobber someone.

"You brought her here! What were you thinking Dan?!" scolded Chris

"After I tried talking things out with her, we ended up talking about you and I told her that Elise was pregnant. She wanted to meet Elise and have a girl talk with her," replied Dan

"I can't believe this," said Chris face palming.

He invited Dan inside and Elise was already making conversation with Dan's mother.

"Well, it's finally nice to meet you uh…," said Elise

"You can call me Deloris," replied Dan's mother

"Okay. Would you like some tea or something?"

"That sounds lovely. Thank you."

As Elise started getting up to head to the kitchen, Deloris grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"To start the tea," Elise replied

"I think your husband should be doing that. You should be resting," said Deloris

"Oh, I'm quite capable of getting the tea," said Elise a little surprised

"Nonsense! Chop-chop Chris, go make us some tea now!" ordered Deloris

"Alright," said Chris

He scurried into the kitchen with Dan tagging along. As Chris was setting the tea kettle on the stove and turned it on, Dan was tapping his foot staring at Chris as if he was busted by his boss.

"You see what I mean? This is what she does to me," he said

"Shut up Dan!" said Chris

"Well what did you expect me to do? Tell her to go home and quit ruining my life?"

"That sounds a lot better than bringing her here and making it mine and Elise's problem."

"Hey, she wanted to meet Elise."

"That's crap! You brought her here on purpose!"

Suddenly, the tea kettle started to go off. Chris turned off the stove and got out two tea cups, placed two tea bags in them, added one cube of sugar, and then added the hot water. He brought them out on little plates to Elise and Deloris.

"Thank you honey," said Elise

"Yes, thank you," said Deloris

"You're welcome," responded Chris

As Elise and Deloris sipped their tea, Chris went to the bookshelf to look for another baby book. Dan walked into the living room and sat on one of the chairs. He put his feet up on the coffee table. Deloris set her cup of tea down.

"Oh Dan, that's bad manners. Get your feet off the table!" said Deloris

"I always put my feet up. They don't care," replied Dan

"DAN!"

"Fine."

Dan set his feet back on the floor and Chris was actually surprised to see how she was controlling Dan.

"Now here's a fine idea Elise. How about we go shopping and I can buy some baby things," said Deloris

"That's really kind of you, but Chris and I were planning to do that later," responded Elise

"I'll hear nothing of the sort. That baby needs things now. Come on, let's go shopping. We can start getting diapers and bottles."

Deloris grabbed Elise's hand and headed out the door.

"You boys can stay here and do some manly bonding. Dan I'm taking your car," said Deloris

"What!" said Dan shocked

"Bye, you two."

The door closed. Dan and Chris just stood there in silence. All they could listen to was the car's doors shutting and then taking off down the street. Dan looked up at Chris. He seemed more stunned and irritated than he was. Then Chris clutched his fist and started to growl.

"Chris, are you okay?" asked Dan

"No! Your mother has got to go!" said Chris

**End of Chapter 3. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Hope you're looking forward to it.**


	4. Chapter 4 To Trap a Rat

**Well here's a brand new chapter. Sorry that it took so long to update. School and other things have been keeping me busy. This chapter revolves around unleashing Dan's plan and setting traps for Deloris, but will they work this time? Read and find out:**

**Chapter 4 To Trap a Rat**

Dan started driving down the road in Chris & Elise's car. So many thoughts were racing through his head. He seemed glad that his best friend was with him and taking his side for once.

"So where are we going and how come you get to drive my car?" asked Chris

"One, we're going back to my place to retrieve my traps that my mother doesn't know about and two, shut up!"

"Even if we put your plan into action Dan, how are we going to find them? They could be anywhere in L.A."

"We'll find them using my GPS tracking device."

Dan held it up waving it while Chris just stared with his mouth hanging open.

"Dan, you didn't implant a tracking device in your mother did you?" he asked

"Of course not, why would you think that?" Dan responded

"Oh no. Did you do something to my wife!"

"Chris, Elise won't let me get that close to her unless I want a broken arm. The tracking device is in my car. I put it there on purpose when I found out my mother was coming."

"Hey, that was good thinking Dan."

"Shut up Chris!"

Dan skid the car to a stop in front of his apartment. He and Chris got out of the car and darted up the stairs and into the apartment. When Chris entered in, he noticed there were more changes to Dan's apartment. The walls seemed to have been painted a new color, a new couch has been replaced with the old one, and family photos Chris has never seen have been hung on the wall.

"Dan, I love what you did with the place," said Chris

"This is no time for sight seeing Chris. Help me with these boxes of traps," he responded.

Mr. Mumbles watched from the window as Chris and Dan took two trips down to the car and loaded the trunk with boxes. Dan rushed back up to lock his door, but before he did he gave Mr. Mumbles a few pets.

"Mr. Mumbles, be a good kitty and destroy my mother's crappy things," he said

Dan locked the door and hurried back down to the car. He handed Chris the GPS and ordered him to locate Deloris and Elise. At first, Chris wasn't getting anywhere until the tracking device gave him a location.

"Okay, the GPS says they're at "Cutie Boutique" Shop," said Chris

"That's about 15 minutes from here. Alright, let's do this," said Dan

He stepped on the gas pedal going faster, but started slowing down after Chris was lecturing him that the car wasn't his and he didn't want to get pulled over by the police. Within minutes, they found the shop and decided to park across the street from it. Dan opened the trunk and started going through the boxes.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Chris

"We're going to setup a trap by the entrance. We'll use this!" said Dan holding up a bear trap

"Dan, we can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Someone could get seriously hurt!"

"Chris, this trap is for my mother."

"But what if my wife walks into it?"

"Alright fine, we'll start with something small, but if this plan doesn't work, we're using the bear trap."

Dan started digging through the other boxes until he found his jar of Super Glue and a tranquilizer blow dart. Chris wasn't so sure about this trap either, but he wanted Elise back and Deloris to go home. As Chris hid behind the bushes, he watched Dan pour Super Glue by the entrance. He covered the doormat entirely with the sticky stuff. Dan scurried back to the hiding place where Chris was and waited for Deloris and Elise to come out.

"Come on, they should be done by now!" said Dan annoyed

"It is unusual that they would take this long in one store," said Chris

"Wait! I see two people heading to the front entrance, this could be them."

Chris and Dan waited with anticipation. Dan had the tranquilizer blow dart ready. The door opens and two women stepped on the doormat and were stuck. Dan fired the tranquilizer.

"We got her!" said Dan

As they peeked out of the bushes to look, Dan and Chris were stunned. They didn't trap Elise and Deloris at all. It was two different women and the one that was hit with the tranquilizer had collapsed on the other. People on the street started to take notice and started rushing over.

"Chris, we better get out of here," whispered Dan

He and Chris walked back to the car and acted like they didn't see anything. They both got back into the car and Dan slammed his fists into the steering wheel.

"I don't understand! It should have been them, there aren't a lot of people in that store!" he yelled

"Dan look!" said Chris

Dan looked over to what Chris was staring and pointing at. It was Elise and Deloris coming out of the "Cutie Boutique Shop" that was at the end of the block. Dan and Chris looked at each other in confusion.

"I don't understand? There are two "Cutie Boutique" Shops?" said Dan

Dan and Chris looked at the store they set their trap off at and noticed something in the window they hadn't before. It said "Cutie Boutique for pets. 25% off." Chris facepalmed while Dan snatched the GPS from Chris.

"Hey! What are you doing?" asked Chris

"You screwed up! From now on, I'm going to track them down and give directions. You can just drive," said Dan

"Okay then."

Chris was glad that he gets to drive his car and not worry about Dan trying to run someone over. An hour goes by. Dan and Chris weren't being very successful at trapping Deloris. So far, they only ended up knocking out an old lady, trapping 2 dogs, a little kid, and they got beat up by a huge buff guy. Chris was about to call it quits, but Dan insisted they try one last trap and this one would surely work.

"Dan, if this trap doesn't work, we're going back to my place. I've had it!" said Chris

"Don't worry, this trap is going to fall into place!" said Dan patting a medium sized box that has holes in it.

"What is that?"

"Don't worry about it. Now park here."

Chris and Dan parked in a "Babies R Us" parking lot. Elise and Deloris were in there shopping. Dan led Chris to the back of the building. Chris helped Dan reach the latter and he followed. When they finally reached the top of the roof, Dan went over peered down in one of the glass windows. He could see quite a lot of people shopping.

"Alright Chris, see that fuse box?" said Dan

"Yeah?" he responded confusingly

Chris opened the box and it revealed a switch.

"When I say now, I want you to kill the power," said Dan

"Isn't this illegal?" asked Chris

"Do you want your wife back or not?"

"Of course I do, but shouldn't we pla…."

"Then shut up and do as I say!"

Dan unlatched the window and prepared to drop the box inside.

"Now Chris!" said Dan

Chris flipped the switch and the power went out. Everyone inside was surprised and wondered what the heck happened. Dan opened the box and let it go. The thud surprised a few of the shoppers and then screaming arose in the building.

"What was in that box anyways?' asked Chris

"My rats, I've been collecting them," said Dan

"You have one twisted mind Dan."

"Thank you, I try. Now let's go back to your place."

As they started to head back towards the latter, they heard someone coming up. Dan and Chris were stared down by two police officers. They pointed their guns out at them. Dan and Chris put their hands in the air.

"You two, get on the ground now!" yelled one of them

They did as they were told as the other police officer searched them and placed handcuffs on both of them.

"Thanks a lot Dan," said Chris

"Hey, how was I supposed to know the police were here," he responded.

"You two be quiet! You're in a world of trouble," said the police officer

**End of Chapter 4. I wanted to end this with somewhat of a cliffhanger. Dan ends up getting busted by the police with Chris involved. What is going to happen next? Wait for the next chapter to find out.**


End file.
